Hitomi's Song
by Lady Demon
Summary: *Chapter 9 UP!* The Clan's fly to America... READ & REVEIW!
1. The Song

Hitomi's Song  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi it's me again. I'm now trying my hand at love stories. There's not much love in the first chapter but there will be in chapters to come. And to let all of you know, and to those who have read it, I'm quiting my 'Destiny' fic. I'm not geting the reviews, and I have indefinat writers block. The story will still be up I just won't add anymore to it.   
  
On with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
~Fanelia~  
  
  
Van was lying on the castle roof, looking at the mystic moon, *Hitomi, has it been 10 years since you left?* He thought.  
  
"Your thinking about her again?"  
  
Van turned and saw Merel, "Yeah. I miss her."  
  
"Then, quit mopping about it, and go get her!" Merel yelled.  
  
"I can't, Merel. She's living her life." Van responded, lamly.  
  
"VAN! If I know Hitomi, she's as miserable as you are! Go to the mystic moon and bring her back!"  
  
*Merel is right. Hitomi, I wish I could see you again.* The light colume answered, and Van was lifted away.  
  
  
  
  
~Earth~  
  
  
  
  
Van found himself in a clearing. A few boys ran by, one of them stopped, "Hey come on, Hitomi is gonna sing her song." Van followed them.  
  
Soon he found himself front and center of a large group that gathered infront of a platform. Van looked up and saw a woman with waist long sandy-blond hair, with two brades along the sides of her face, one had a white feathertied to it, and green eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitmi steped up to sing,  
  
  
"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4,  
  
  
  
  
Running down the river as fast as I could go  
Swimming across the ocean to parts unknown  
Spreading my wings as far as they will go  
All for love  
All for Geia  
  
  
Running on the track late one night  
In a flash of light a boy was dropped from the sky  
He slayed a dragon right before my eyes  
Pulled out it's heart completing his quest  
Another flash of light he was being taken away  
But so was I  
  
Running down the river as fast as I could go  
Swimming across the ocean to parts unknown  
Spreading my wings as far as they will go  
All for love  
All for Geia  
  
Now on a differant world where the earth and moon hang in the sky  
The boy lead me to a beatiful city  
The country is called Fanelia  
the boy's name is Van Fanel  
King of Fanelia  
And this is the story of my adventure on a planet called Geia  
  
Running down the river as fast as I could go  
Swimming across the ocean to parts unknown  
Spreading my wings as far as they will go  
All for love  
All for Geia  
  
Before I knew it the city was burning and we were running  
And I found myself in the middle of a war  
A war of fate  
A war of power  
A war of Destiny  
  
Running down the river as fast as I could go  
Swimming across the ocean to parts unknown  
Spreading my wings as far as they will go  
All for love  
All for Geia  
  
Through the long battles  
We formed a bond  
We saved eachother sooo many times  
The bond grew stronger  
  
Running down the river as fast as I could go  
Swimming across the ocean to parts unknown  
Spreading my wings as far as they will go  
All for love  
All for Geia  
  
At the end of the war I made a mistake  
I left Van to come home  
Now I cry myself to sleep every night  
Thinking of him  
My true love  
My soulmate  
My angel  
  
Running down the river as fast as I could go   
Swimming across the ocean to parts unknown  
Spreading my wings as far as they will go  
All for love  
All for Geia  
All for you"  
  
Hitomi bowed, "Thank you, thank you." Hitomi's head shot up, *Danger!*  
  
"Prepare to die, Kanzaki!"  
  
*Skye.* Hitomi rolled aside to avoid a falling sword, "Who sticked a thorn in your side this time, Skye?"   
  
Skye was a bit taller than Hitomi, with blue hair and blue eyes, "You took away my boyfriend, now you're going to die!"Skye swung her sword at Hitomi.  
  
The feather on Hitomi's brade glowed, as she swung it toward the sword. The feather deflected the swords blow. "Tekaru dumped you? I thought he was going out with Hikari?" (Yes the same Tekaru and Hikari from Digimon)  
  
As Skye swung her sword again, but Hitomi twisted out of the way. "You took him away from me!" Skye shouted.  
  
"I didn't take him! I don't twisted out of the swords way even ducked have a jumped boyfriend!"  
  
"HITOMI!" Van yelled, but it was lost in the crowd of cheering fans.  
  
A girl came up along side Van, she had shoulder lenght brown hair, and a sword in hand, "Hitomi, your sword!"  
  
Hitomi glanced to the side and saw her, "YUKARI, NOW!" Yukari through the sword, Hitomi caught it. In minutes there was a full-blowen sword fight.  
  
"It's time you pay, you stole him from me!" Skye continued her asault agaist Hitomi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? READ & REVEIW! I should be able to get the next chapter out some time next week.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Meeting again

  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I did not put one in last time, but I had a LOT on my mind. I do not own Escaflowne, I do, how ever, own Skye.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
*I can't keep this up!* Hitomi thought after 10 minutes of fighting. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!" Hitomi yelled at the crowed. They split when they saw a green arua flare up. Only Van and Yukari remained.  
  
"Shall we take this to the sky, Kanzaki?" Skye asked with venom.  
  
"Lets." Hitomi replied, "I'll meet you at...Dragon's cliff in 10 minutes."  
  
"You'd better be there!"  
  
"I swear on my honor, I'll be there."  
  
Skye sprouted white wings, and took off. This left Van totaly shocked, *Another draconean?* He thought.  
  
Hitomi jumped down, "Yukari, you got my wing armore?"  
  
Yukari dug through her bag.  
  
"Hurry up, I got 9 minutes to get to Dragon's cliff. I need my wing armore." Hitomi said.  
  
"CHOTTO MATTEYO!" Yukari responded angerly, "Here they are. Better blow your wings, oh kick-ass-one."  
  
"H-H-Hitomi?"Van said coming out of his shock.  
  
Hitomi turned to Van,"V-Van?"  
  
"Is that you?" Van asked.  
  
Hitomi nodded, "I have a fight to get to. You can come to, Van. We'll talk on the way." hitomi's wings bursted out, and Yukari helped put on her armore. She did a test flap, "Perfect. Did you do the mods I wanted, Yukari?"  
  
"Yes, but you have not tested them." Yukari replied.  
  
"Come on, Van. I need to get to the cliff. I'll let you know how it goes, Yukari."  
  
Van nodded, and let his wings louss. *She didn't miss me.* Van thought sadly. Hitomi took to the air, and Van followed. "I missed you, Hitomi."  
  
"I missed you too, Van. More than you'll ever know." Hitomi replied.  
  
"Why did that girl attack you?" Van asked.  
  
"Skye has problems. She blames everything bad that happenes in her life on me, and trys to kick my butt for it."  
  
"Where did you learn how to fight?"  
  
"I started training a week after I came back from Geia, and after I finished school I trained non-stop until a month ago." Hitomi replied  
  
"What about that feather?"  
  
"Oh, I use that as a sheald, and for a few of my attacks. It's a feather from my wings. The one you gave me before I left is at my home." Hitomi locked her gaze forward, "There's the cliff, it's the tallest one in the world." They approched a very tall cliff. "Catch the wind." Hitomi started to rais up along the wall of the cliff.  
  
"Be careful, Hitomi. I don't want to see you get hurt or killed."  
  
"I always come out of this with a few injerys. But you need to be careful too, she fights unfair. I wonder if she has any honor at all."  
  
They came up over the edge of the cliff and landed, "I like that song you sung."  
  
"Oh, thank you. I wrote that 5 years ago. Once and awhial I sing it to the public. The last verse is true, I did make a mistake when I left you 10 years ago." Hitomi looked up, her green eyes met red-brown ones. "I've cryed every night. I want to back, I want to go home." Van staired at her in shock, this did not go unoticed by Hitomi, "I knew 3 months after I left that Geia, and Fanelia were my true home. I just have to complet my training then I can go back to Geia."  
  
"How long will that be?" Van asked, with a cute boyish exsitment that Hitomi instantly adored.  
  
"Two maybe three day." Hitomi looked around, "Well we mite as well go, Skye is not going to show."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The worst sense of direction on earth and Geia, I shouldda guessed earlyer she won't make it, she never dose." Hitomi replied, as she dove off the cliff.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you guys think? I know this chapter is short, I will TRY to make it longger. The next chapter mite be out next week. I hope this one cleared somethings up. now I need a vote from all my readers, and I do mean ALL:  
  
  
Which fic should I work on next:  
  
  
  
1) Hitomi's Song  
  
2) The Blazing Dragon (Ranma)  
  
3) Song Of The Feathers  
  
4) Scared of Loving you (Ranma)  
  
5) A new fic, I do have one that I have writtin the first three chapters for I just have not posted it yet. It's called The Protectors of Geia.  
  
  
  
  
Let me know what you think.  
  
  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Mystic White Wings   
  
  
  
  



	3. Catch

Chapter 3: Catch  
  
  
  
  
"Hitomi!" Van yelled as he followed Hitomi off the edge.   
  
Meanwhile, Hitomi was lost in thought, *How am I going to tell Van that I love him to death? Plus, I have to deal with all my enemies, and suitors.* In the back of Hitomi's mind she knew she had to pull up soon, and that Van was yelling at her to do so. *I'll confront kuno(yes from Ranma), Zoe, and Kizoki, and tell them to leave me alone. Well, Kuno I might have to beat him up. Maybe I can Get Akane to help me. OPPS! I better pull up.* Hitomi spread her wings, and pulled up.  
  
Van also pulled up, "That was close. What's up? And where are we going?"  
  
"Sorry. I was just thinking. We're headed to my home."  
  
"Thinking about what?" Van asked.  
  
"Just stuff I have to take care of. We better get to a higher elevation; we have a long flight. It'll take an hour to get to my city." *Oh nice going, Hitomi! Just tell him that you love him. Who am I kidding? I'm scared that Van will reject me.*  
  
Meanwhile, Van was thinking along those same lines as well, *...She'll reject me.*  
  
One long, silent hour later.  
  
"I hope you're ready for a dive. Because were right above the city that I live in." Hitomi said braking the silence.  
  
Van looked down, but all he saw were clouds, "Are you sure we're here?"  
  
"Yep. Catch me, if ya can." Hitomi said as she folded her wings in, and tucked her legs under her. *This should be fun.* Hitomi thought as she dropped into the cloud cover.  
  
"HITOMI!" Van yelled, as he dove after her. Van flew downward as fast as he could, somewhere in the back of Van's mind he knew Hitomi was just playing, but still scared him out of his mind.  
  
*I hope Van is ready for a game of catch. I know this scares him, but he has to remember I can use my wings now.* Hitomi looked down, *Hehehe. This is going to be really fun.* Hitomi looked up at Van, *I know the prefect way to tell him.* "Hey Van, if you can catch me, I'll give ya a kiss." Hitomi didn't wait for a response from Van. Her wings burst out, and she took off above the city.  
  
Unfortunately, Van only heard 'Catch me' but took off after Hitomi anyhow. Van took a moment to marvel at the archatechule wonders Hitomi's city, then took off after his fast-flying love. Not only, as Van discovered, was Hitomi fast on her snow-white wings, but she was also very agile. They flew around the tall buildings, and under bridges. * Hey, this is fun.*  
  
*I guess Van's not as fast as I am. Better slow down.* Hitomi thought as she slowed her speed.  
  
Van saw this, and grabbed her ankle, "Got y..."Van could not finish his sentence, because Hitomi twisted so where she was facing him, and Van found himself lip locked with the girl in front of him, his love.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
I want to thank all my readers. I know this story is alittle confusing. It will be explained in chapter 4. just a heads up though, this is going to be a crossover with Ranma 1/2. So that mite explain things a bit. Chapter 4 won't be up until late September, due to the fact that I have to get with my best friend Eliza York (co writter for The Blazing Dragon) and hammer out a few details, plus my notebook which helled Hitomi's Song has dissapeard. so I'm foced to rewite chapter 4 (I was half way though it at the time).   
  
  
READ & REVEIW!  
  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Mystic White Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Mistakes

Okay so I lied. Well, here's chapter 4. Hope you like it.  
  
  
Chapter 4: Mistakes  
  
  
  
After a moment Van started to kiss Hitomi back,* I love you, Hitomi.*  
  
As if hearing his thoughts, Hitomi deepened the kiss. Unfortunately, the kiss was short lived, "I really hate to interrupt this romantic little scene, but Hitomi we have a problem."  
  
Hitomi broke the kiss with Van, to see, "Moonbeam, what is it?"  
  
Moonbeam was a little taller then Hitomi, with long black hair with a white strip down the center. "It's Jiko."  
  
"Sweet mother of Geia, who is it this time?"  
  
"I'll give you three guesses but you'll only need one."  
  
"Toriko."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"JIKO NO BAKA! We had better get to him fast. Where are they?"  
  
"Where do you think? Angel lake."  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened, "What? He wouldn't dare come on our territory!"  
  
"Well he is. Mystic, Tinga, and Tano are on their way."  
  
"Someone better have a good reason for ripping me away from my studies." Came a new voice.  
  
Hitomi turned around and saw a blond hair, blue eyed girl flying toward them, "Mystic, is Jiko a good reason?"  
  
"That baka? No, if it was Eldon (He is an old enemy of mine, I just decided to use him in this, but he won't be a big part of the story.) then yeah. I still have a score to settle with him." Mystic replied, cracking her knuckles.  
  
Hitomi sighed, "Moonbeam, Mystic, I would like you guys to meet Van Fanel."  
  
Both turned to Van, Moonbeam smiled, but Mystic was suspicious. "Are you sure we can trust him? And are you sure your three you-know-what's won't beat him into a bloody pulp?" Mystic asked.  
  
"I'll take care of Kuno, Kizoki, and Zoe later. Right now we need to get to the lake, and help my idiot brother. Moonbeam, contact Jena, Ziki, and Max. Tell them to meet us on the way. And Mystic," Mystic looks at Hitomi, "Van can be trusted."  
  
"Sorry for doughting you boss."  
  
Moonbeam whips out a cell phone, and starts making calls. A minute later she put it away, "Okay. Your little sister, Hitomi, is on her way. Ziki is at a wedding, and Max is at her aunts funeral."  
  
Hitomi nodded, "Ok, lets go." They all started flying toward the lake, Hitomi leading.  
  
"Hitomi, what's going on?" Van asked.  
  
"We're going to help my little brother, Jiko. I know you're wondering why there are draconeans her."  
  
"That has been on my mind. How did it happen?"  
  
"No one really knows for sure. It just happened. Soon after, most of the teenage through mid thirty draconeans formed groups or clans."  
  
"Are you a member of one of these clans?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Mystic spoke up; "Hitomi is the leader of our clan. Her adopted little sister is the leader of another."  
  
"Thank you Mystic. My clan is called…"   
  
Moonbeam and Mystic interrupted, "The Golden Dragon Clan!"  
  
Van saw Hitomi shoot Moonbeam and Mystic an annoyed look. *Hitomi is a leader. Hitomi you've changed.*  
  
"My little sister, Jena, is the leader of the White Dragon Clan."  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister, Hitomi."  
  
"My family adopted Jena one year after I came back."  
  
"Hey, Hitomi!"  
  
Hitomi looked to her left, (Van, Mystic, Moonbeam were flanking her right) and saw a black haired girl with red-brown eyes, a red haired girl with green eyes, and a brown haired boy with purple eyes flanked her left side, "Jena, Tinga, Tano, glade you could make it."  
  
"No problem, White Clan is standing by. Lets go help our brother." Jena, the black haired girl, replies.  
  
"Hitomi, who's the hottie?" Tinga, the red haired girl, asked.  
  
Hitomi gave a look that clearly said 'Mine! No Touchie!', "Jena, Tinga, Tano this is Van Fanel."   
  
"Sister, boogie at 1 o'clock" Jena called.  
  
Hitomi looked, "KIZOKI! Get out of here, I don't have time for you!"  
  
Van saw a silver haired boy with yellow eyes approach, * Who's this guy?*  
  
"Well make time. It's our wedding day."  
  
Hitomi looked at Van, and wanted to cry. There was no life in his eyes. All the fire that Hitomi loved about his eyes was gone. In the blink of an eye Van was flying away from her. "VAN!" He didn't turn. "Jena, get rid of this asshole, and go get Jiko. I'm going after Van."  
  
"Right. Good luck sister."  
  
Hitomi flew as fast as she could for Van, "Van, please stop!" But it was no use he didn't slow. Suddenly, Hitomi found her wings, arms, and legs tied, and she let out a scream of pain and surprise.  
  
"Well, well, it looks like we caught the Golden Clan's leader." A deep voice said.  
  
"Yes. The Black and Gray Clan's will be happy we caught her."  
  
Van heard Hitomi's scream, and turned back, "HITOMI!"  
  
Hitomi saw Van was coming, * Van, no, go away. They'll rip you to shreds. I've got to take care of this now!* Hitomi started to glow a golden aura, * I know I shouldn't do this while flying. I just know mom, Jena, and Jiko are gonna rip me a new one, if I come out of this alive.* "ANGEL'S FIRE!" A gold flash lit up the sky, and two screams followed.  
  
Van saw Hitomi falling to the ground, "Hitomi!"  
  
Down on the ground; Ranma and Akane saw the flash, "Ranma, what do you think that flash was?" Akane asked.  
  
"Hitomi!" Ranma shouted while looking up.  
  
Akane looked up as well, "Oh on, Hitomi!" They sprouted their wings, and flew for Hitomi, Ranma caught her. Akane looked closely at her chi level, it near nonexistent, "Ranma we have to get her to Dr. Tofu's NOW! Her chi is almost nonexistent!"  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Van asked as he joined them.  
  
"Who are you?" Akane asked getting into a mid-air fighting stance.  
  
  
**At the lake**  
  
"…AND STAY OUT OF OUR TERRATORY!" Mystic yelled, as Toriko (a black haired boy with red eyes) and his gang flew off.  
  
"Oh no." Jane said, looking to the west.  
  
"Nani?" Tinga asked, then followed her gaze. In the western sky the glow from Hitomi's attack was starting to fade.  
  
"Nee-chan is in trouble." Jena says, then flew fast westward.  
  
Mystic, Tinga, Tano, and Jiko glance at each other then flew after Jena.  
  
  
**Back over Nermia**  
  
"Ranma take Hitomi to Dr. Tofu's. I'll take care of this creep." Akane says, never taking her eyes off of Van.  
  
Ranma nodded, "Be careful, Akane-chan."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Fin~  
  
  
Well here's chapter 4. I'm done with chapter 5 I just have to type it up.  
  
Please R&R.  
  
And cheak out my website, it's still under constucktion   
  
www.geocities.com/b_wodtli/index.html  
  
Please visit  
  
  
  
  



	5. Bad News

Chapter 5: Bad News  
  
Lucky for Van; Jena, Tinga, Jiko, Moonbeam and and Tano showed up   
before Akane could beat Van into powder.   
  
"Akane-chan! Where's nee-chan?" Jena asked franticaly.   
  
" Ranma took her to Dr. Tofu's. Who's he?" Akane asked, pointing at   
Van.   
  
Moonbeam flew over to Akane, and wispered something IN her ear. Akane's   
eyes widened, " Gomen nasia, Van-sama. Come ON "  
  
They flew toward Dr. Tofu's."What happened?" Jena asked.   
  
"I don't know. Ranma and I saw the flash, then saw Hitomi falling."   
Akane answered, " She must have used one of her attacks. Van-sama and did   
you hear her yell anything?"  
  
"I think she yelled 'Angel's Fire' " Van answered.   
  
"NANI??!" Jena and Jiko yelled IN unison.   
  
Everyone stopped.   
  
"O gawd, ogawd and o gawd!" Jena started chanting, rubbing her temple.   
  
"What's wrong?" Van asked, perplexed.   
  
"Last time nee-chan did that attack, she was IN A coma for A month, She   
nearly died!" Jena yelled, then started crying. "The doctor said that   
if she did that attack again she will die."  
  
Van's blood ran COLD, *Hitomi will die?*   
  
"What are you hovering around for? Lets go." Mystic says.   
  
They started to fly OFF, except Van. Jiko told them to go ahead, then   
turned back and flew to Van, "Hey   
and you're Van Fanel, aren't you?"  
  
Van nodded.   
  
"Hitomi-chan talked about you A lot. She loves you." Jiko said,   
solemly.   
  
"She's enaged.How can she?"  
  
"That wasn't her idea. If nee-chan had her way, she would be enaged to   
you. Kuno and Kizoki are idiots who only want her because she's pretty.   
Zoe is just as crazy as Dilandau was."  
  
"She what?"  
  
"You heard me. SHE. LOVES. YOU. Not them. Come on." Jiko and Van flew   
for the clinc.   
  
** - - - - *** - *** - ** - * - * - * - *  
  
When Jiko and Van arived, everyone was in the waiting room. Jena was   
crying hard, Mystic and Moonbeam were trying to clam her   
down.   
  
"Tinga and any news?" Jiko asked.   
  
Tinga shook her head.   
  
A women with long brown hair, and brown eyes came out with A tray,   
"I've made you all some tea. Please help yourself."  
  
"Thank you, Kasumi. Van and I would like you to meet the sweetest woman   
IN the glalexy, Kasumi Tendo. Kasumi-chan this is Van Fanel. "  
  
" Nice to meet you. " Kasumi smiled.   
  
" Any news ON my sister? " Jiko asked.   
  
" She's not doing good, Jiko-kun. Tofu-chan doesn't think she'll make   
it. "  
  
Jena started crying harder, then got up and flew out the DOOR   
  
Jiko turned to Van, " Van go after her. "  
  
Something IN Jiko's eyes made made Van do what he said.   
  
_________________________________________________---------___________________  
  
  
Hope you like this chapter I should have the next one out soon.  
  
R&R  
  



	6. Jena

Chapter 6: Jena   
  
"Of course I'm not ok! Hitomi is the only family I have! Sure I may have Jiko and mom, but I'm closer to Hitomi-chan than anyone, if she dies I'll have no one!" Jena sobbed.   
  
"What happened to your real family?" Van regretted his words the moment they left his mouth.  
  
Jena sniffed, "Mom raised me, but she got sick and died when I was 7 years old. I got stuck in an orphagne until I was 11, then I met HItomi and her family adopted me."   
  
"Don't worry, Jena, Hitomi'll pull through. Did she tell you any strange stories?"   
  
"Yes. She told me about you and Geia. She loves you more than any guy here. That is why she learned to fight so well. If she went back to geia and another war broke out-god forbid-you wouldn't have to worry about her getting hurt. Hell, she learned this one technique called the braking point."   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"She can break boulders with a touch. the means to learn the technique are harsh. It took her 3 months and 13 broken bones to learn it. 'Course now you can backhand her with a guymelf and she'll hardly feel it."   
  
Van's eyes were the size of saucers, "How...Why would she do something like that?"   
  
"I already answered the 'why' part. She was suspended in the air by ropes, then hit with boulders over and over. She never gave up. She showed me some advanced chi healing techniques she came up wi..." A look of realization appeared on Jena's face, "THAT'S IT!" She yelled.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I know how to save Hitomi-chan. One of her techniques called 'Angel's Love', it's a chi transfer technique. She told & showed it to me, she made it to counteract the Angel's Fire Blast. Come on we don't have much time."   
  
They took off, and headed back to the clinic.   
  



	7. Pulling Through

  
  
  
Chapter 7: Pulling Through  
  
  
  
Van and Jena rushed into the clinic, and zipped into the exam room. Hitomi was lying on the bed looking deathly pale. Jena went to one side, and Van stood on the other. Jena put her hands on Hitomi's chest and forehead. She concentrated, "Angel's Fire." Hitomi's body surged with energy, then relaxed. "She should be fine now." Jena said then walked out to inform the others.  
  
  
The next day...  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes, and found herself staring into a pair of red-brown eyes (It's not Van) "How long was I out this time?"  
  
"A day and a half. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Jena shrieked.  
  
"Oww. Jena watch the 1st soprano voice. Would you rather have me been captured and tortured? I may have strong endurance to hits, but I could not stand being sliced."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The Black & Gray clans are up to something. I think we need to contact the other clans. Do you have my laptop?"  
  
Jena pulled out Hitomi's laptop (It's blue), and gave it to her.  
  
Hitomi quickly got onto the Internet, and logged on to her Yahoo account.  
  
User name: mystic_dragon_goddess  
  
Password: *** (Van)  
  
Mystic_dragon_goddess = Hitomi  
  
Starcross_demon = Beth - leader of the Crystal dragon Clan in the USA  
  
Nitro = Jill - leader of the Star Dragon Clan - sister to Beth  
  
Tenchi = Sam - leader of the Haven Dragon Clan  
  
Serena = Amanda - leader of the Moon Dragon Clan  
  
Sora_ruu_star = Eliza - leader of the Sky Dragon Clan  
  
[mystic_dragon_goddess joined Chatroom]  
  
  
Starcross_demon: Hey mystic  
  
Nitro: hey  
  
Tenchi: yo  
  
Serena: what's up?  
  
Sora_ruu_star: Konichiwa  
  
Mystic_dragon_goddess: Hi all. Hey have any of you been having any problems with your enemies?  
  
Starcross_demon: Yeah. Blood, Death, and night Clan's have been up to something. Hey sis, you have more ties then I do, have you heard anything?  
  
Nitro: yeah. It seems that most of your enemies have formed The Dark Alliance.  
  
Sora_ruu_star: Not good.  
  
Starcross_demon: *bangs head against a wall*   
  
Tenchi: Beth, stop that.  
  
Starcross_demon: * Stops* BRB phone is ringing.  
  
Three minutes later.  
  
Starcross_demon: Oooooookkkkkkkkk. What first? The worse news or the bad news?  
  
Tenchi: Dose it mater?  
  
Starcross_demon: I'm calling for an emergency Clan meeting. Everyone get over here.  
  
Nitro: on my way  
  
Tenchi: ditto  
  
Serena: ditto  
  
Sora_ruu_star: ditto  
  
Mystic_dragon_goddess: ditto  
  
Starcross_demon: bring your clans, and expect a fight.  
  
ALL: On our way  
  
Hitomi logged off, and looked up at Jena, "Time to get the Clan together. We're going to America."  
  
  
  
  



	8. Calling of the Clans

Chapter 8: Calling of the clans  
  
  
  
  
"Why?" Jena asked.  
  
"Crystal Clan is calling an emergancy meeting, we've been asked to   
come."  
  
"What are we waiting for? If you're all better, lets go."  
  
"Right." Hitomi said, as she got out of bed. Hitomi ran out of the   
room, catching surprized looks from Van, Jiko, and her mother. She went   
outside, and fired up her golden arua. Jena came out, stood beside her,   
and fired up her arua, it was sliver.  
  
"Hitomi, Jena what are you guys going?" Jiko asked coming out of the   
clinc, Van right behind him.  
  
"Calling the clan. Crystal Clan has called a meeting, we're going to   
America." Hitomi told her brother. Hitomi's arua brightened.  
  
Jena & Hitomi faced each other, and linked hands. There aruas started   
to swril around, creating a mass of sliver & gold.  
  
"What are they doing?" Van asked.  
  
"There calling the clan members, this omly happenes when there's an   
emergacy meeting or a major fight is going to happen. Just watch." Jiko   
replied.  
  
"Sliver!" Jena yelled.  
  
"Gold!" Hitomi yelled.  
  
"Dragon's assending soul!" They yelled in unison. an energy blast of   
sliver & gold shot up into the sky, and exploded.  
  
All around the area various of the Golden Dragon Clan and the Sliver   
Dragon Clan saw the expolsion of light, and headed for it.  
  
Jena & Hitomi let go, and stagered back, "What do you think, 15?"  
  
"Better make it 20." Hitomi replied.  
  
"Hitomi are you okay?" Van asked as he apperoched her.  
  
Hitomi turned to him, "Yeah. All of my clan, as well as Jena's should   
be here in 20 minutes." She closed the distance between then, "Kizoki is   
NOT engaged to me, nor is Zoe and Kuno. I'm not engaged to anyone. Van,   
I should have told you this before I left, but I was foolish 10 years   
ago. I love you, Van. And after this is over, I want to go back to Geia.   
I'd go back now, but I have a responsablity to my clan."   
  
**********~~~*******  
  
Chapter 9: Golden & Sliver dragon's wing to America  
Will be out soon.  
  
PLEASE R&R it only takes 5 seconds! I want 5 reviews or I will NOT post any more of this story!  



	9. Gold & Sliver Dragon's Wing to America

Chapter 9: Gold & Sliver Dragons Wing to America  
  
Hitomi stood there with her head down waiting for Van's responds. She was a picture of vulnerability. Van lifted up her chin, and looked into her eyes, "Hitomi, I love you too." Van whispered as he leaned down and...  
  
"Hitomi!" A voice yelled.  
  
  
  
Van & Hitomi looked up. Coming down were about 1,000 draconieans, that Van assumed was Hitomi's clan. "Everyone land, as soon as the rest get here, I'll tell you what's going on." Hitomi called up to the group.  
  
Everyone landed.  
  
After about 5 minutes, there were about 4,000 clan members in the streets, and in neighboring rooftops. Hitomi came up beside him; she had been talking with Jena, Mystic & Moonbeam about preparations for the flight to America. "A little overwhelming isn't it?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yeah. You lead all of them?"  
  
"Not all. My clan only has 2,000 members, and Jena's are about 2,000 also."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Just a sec." Hitomi backfliped up to the roof behind her. "OK EVERYONE QUITE!" She shouted.  
  
No one stopped talking.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Everyone stopped, and focused on Hitomi.  
  
"Thank you. Now I called you all here because we are all headed to America for an emergency clan meeting. Crystal Clan called this meeting. Also I have someone I'd like you to meet." Hitomi looked down to Van, "Van come here." Van flew up to Hitomi, "Everyone this is Van Fanel, and girls he is NOT available."  
  
There were disappointed murmurs among the crowd.  
  
"We'll head over to the states in 2 hours that should give you guys enough time to pack, we'll meet at Angel Lake. Expect a fight." Hitomi turned to Van, "Come on. I need to pack." They took off for Hitomi's house.  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
Hitomi and Van landed on her front porch, "Oh, watch out, my dog does not like strangers." Hitomi unlocked the door, "Fanelia, come here girl. Whistles"  
  
"Fanelia?"  
  
"That's what I named her when she was born. She's always been my dog. I've had her for 5 years." Hitomi replied.  
  
Van saw a large dog behind Hitomi, "Is that her?" Van asked, pointing to the dog.  
  
Hitomi looked behind her, "Fanelia, where have you been?"  
  
Fanelia, a 5 year old German Shepherd, walked up to Van, sniffed him, then licked his hand. Van looked quizzically at Hitomi.  
  
"She's never accepted anyone that fast. She must know you're special. Come on in, it's not much but it's home."  
  
Hitomi had a modest little home. Van liked the way she set it up, "I like your home, Hitomi."  
  
"Thank you, Van." Hitomi replied, going down some stairs to the basement, "I designed this place, the 1st and 2nd floors are rather small." Hitomi stopped at a door at the bottom; "The basement is large." Hitomi open the door, and flipped on a light. The room was about the size of Hitomi's yard (1 acre). Hitomi flipped another switch, and two large chests dropped to the floor.  
  
"What's in the chests?" Van asked.  
  
"Half of my weapons." Hitomi replied casually as she opens a closet door, and grabs her backpack, "The other half is buried in the front yard, under some of Fanelia's chew bones." Hitomi opened the chests to reveal a multitude of short and long range weapons.  
  
"That's ONLY half?" Van asked as he picked up a throwing star.  
  
"Part really. These are just my hand weapons. I have projectile weapons in my wing armor. Which reminds me." Hitomi walked back over to the closet, and got 2 pairs of wing armor. "Put this on." She said handing him one pair.  
  
Van brought out his wings, and put on the armor, "This is really light."  
  
"It was designed that way. Strong but light, flexible but tough." Hitomi said with a smile, "Mine is equipped with weapons like throwing stars, swords for the tip of my wings, and other stuff. The pair that you are wearing is not loaded with anything, because you do not know how to use them." Hitomi picked up some throwing stars and put them in a holder. "How is everyone back on Geia?" Fanelia growled, Hitomi looked at her dog and nodded, Van didn't notice.  
  
"Dryden & Millerna are married again. Princess Earies & Allen are married. Merel is married, and Chid is engaged."  
  
"I'm glade for them." Hitomi smiled as she packed her throwing knives, but stopped and picked one out, "Hmmm..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Van, duck."  
  
"What?"  
  
"DUCK!" Van ducked down, and Hitomi through the knife into the wall.  
  
There was a scream from upstairs. "Fanelia, sick 'em!" Hitomi ordered her pet. Fanelia ran upstairs and ran the intruder out of the house.  
  
"People only break into my house once, or in Zoe's case 10 times a week."  
  
"What did you do?" Van asked.  
  
"Just took care of an intruder. The house is full of non-lethal booby traps. Fanelia is my only lethal booby trap. Who ever was up there just got shocked by some tazers, and bitten by Fanelia."  
  
Van was confused, but didn't ask.  
  
  
  
An hour and a half later…  
  
Van and Hitomi landed at Angel Lake, and were greeted by Jena, Mystic, Akane, Ranma, Jiko, and a purple haired girl, "Hey Shampoo."  
  
"Niho Hitomi. Great-grandma have shield ready. Who is man?" Shampoo eyed Van, *He looks strong.*  
  
"Don't get any idea's, Xain Pu. He's mine, and I'll fight for him." Hitomi replied in Chinese.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it, Hitomi." Shampoo giggled in reply.  
  
Hitomi busted out laughing, "Sure, Shampoo, sure." Hitomi flew up higher to address the group, "OK everyone, since everyone is here, we're ready to go. Golden Clan 'Draga', Sliver Clan 'Alpha'."  
  
One hour later…  
  
Van found out two things in the past hour:  
  
1) It was going to be a LONG flight  
  
2) 'Draga' was a double V formation, and 'Alpha' was a single V flight formation.  
  
He was flying next to Hitomi, and was amazed at her inderence and stamina and speed.  
  
Hitomi glanced at Van and noticed that he was starting to slow little by little, "Van, if you glide for a while, you'll last longer."  
  
Van started gliding, and found out it was easier than flapping all the time, "Do you know precicly were we're going?  
  
"Yep. We have about 6 or 7 more hours of flying, but we'll stop on an island along the way to take a break."  
  
8 hours later…  
  
The leaders of Sky, Crystal, Moon, and Haven Clan's greeted golden Clan and Silver Clan in the sky.  
  
"Golden Dragon Clan requesting permission to enter the territory." Hitomi said formally to the two blond haired girls, the brown haired girl, and the black haired boy.  
  
"Sliver Dragon Clan requesting permission to enter the territory." Jena echoed.  
  
"Permission granted." The girl with short blond hair answered.  
  
"Now that the formal stuff is over, why did you call the meeting, Beth?" Hitomi asked.  
  
  
  
Well there it is, Chapter 9 is done, and I'm sorry to say this but this fic is going on a long break.  
  
Hey for those of you who are also Sailor Moon fans, my best friend is writing a Serena/Darien smut (I've read it and I HIGHLY recommend it!), and she was wondering if all of you wanted to read it, it's called 'Desires'. If you want her to post it, tell me in your review.  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
Lady Demon 


End file.
